


later

by DismantledSun



Series: Clem Blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Straddling, it implies bad things but it's not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DismantledSun/pseuds/DismantledSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke would be the picture reference for the definition of sex, and Michael just couldn't handle it. He needed to kiss Luke. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	later

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "The boys getting stuck in traffic and Michael is so sexually frustrated that he just sits and stares at Luke, wondering wtf to do, because cashton doesn't know about their relationship" by [Emma](http://wastethemuke.tumblr.com)

Michael was going to rip his hair out. He was. He had been planning it for the past half hour, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Maybe if he cleverly elbowed Calum's side he'd have enough room to undergo a severe hairstyle change.

They had been stuck in traffic for ages, the four of them stuffed into a car with too little leg room, and needless to say if he was going to be pressed up against Luke for much longer he might explode. Luke's thighs looked like sin in his painted on jeans, his hair was a mess but in the best way, and his face was bright from the high of just playing a show. Luke would be the picture reference for the definition of sex, and Michael just couldn't handle it. He needed to kiss Luke. Now.

Michael had actually needed to kiss him since the start of the concert when Luke was grinding against his guitar. He tried retaliating by moaning into the mic, but clearly he was more affected by their shenanigans during their performance than Luke was. Luke was just contentedly sitting and looking out the window, only glancing over when Michael fidgeted.

"How much longer?" Michael whined, knowing that at this point the others wouldn't be keen on amusing him. "I just need to go back to the hotel."

"You said that two minutes ago, Mikey," Calum muttered, tired of Michael but not yet irritated. His voice was still light enough.

"I know, Cal. I just can't sit in this car anymore. Too many bodies squished into too small of a space."

Michael saw Luke glance over, a small smirk as he shifted around so more of his body was pressed against Michael. Michael determined that Luke was the shittiest of little shits. And that he really wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't. Michael knew that, Luke knew that, and yet there they were practically on top of each other if Luke moved over any more.

Luke and Michael had been a _thing_ , for lack of a better word, for who knew how long, but no one else was aware. Calum and Ashton certainly didn't know their band mates – their friends – were getting frisky with each other after shows. Except if the traffic didn't clear to get them home soon enough, Michael was sure they'd find out quickly enough.

It wasn't that Michael was opposed to having sex in a car full of people, per se, he just didn't fancy his dick falling off if Luke kept looking at him like that. Michael valued his dick over any embarrassment that could ensue. Could his jeans get any tighter?

"Luke, I swear to god."

"Hmm?" Luke hummed, leaning over onto Michael's chest, face tipped up to see him. Maybe Michael would commit murder instead of pull out his hair. Luke was being a pain in the ass in a way Michael wasn't a fan of.

"Could you scoot over some?"

"No, I'm quite content."

"Well, I'm not."

"Mmhm." Luke looked down to where Michael's jeans were far tighter than they were. "I can tell."

"Luke, please," Michael practically begged, desperate for Luke to get his sinful body body off of him.

"You asked for it," Luke muttered with a smirk.

Before Michael could question him, Luke swiveled around and straddled Michael, knee jabbing Calum until he moved out of the way. Michael slid over to make room once Luke kissed him, tongues together, one hand in his hair, the other pressing against his dick. Michael was going to die in more ways than one.

Starting with the fact that if Luke didn't get in his seat and put his fucking seatbelt on Michael would kill him before they could get in an accident. His boyfriend is an idiot. Secondly he needed Luke to touch him immediately.

After they kissed until they didn't have enough oxygen to continue, Luke pulled back, a pleased smile on his face. "Happy?"

"Not particularly," Michael muttered. Luke's hand was still on his dick and it was quite the distraction.

"You are not having sex in the car," Ashton interrupted before they could go any further.

"Well, Ash, it's not the first time we've–"

"Shut up, Luke," Michael said at the same time as Calum. He wiggled his hips, trying to direct Luke's attention to his hand. Luke just glanced down before smirking and doing nothing.

"Later?" Luke asked, eyes hopeful as he looked to Michael.

"Oh, it better be way later," Ashton muttered, scooting away from them until he was practically fused to the car door.

"Later."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://petalmikey.tumblr.com)! If you send me a prompt, the blurb might just show up here one day!


End file.
